


are you happy?

by cloudykozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Idk what I’m doing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Post Time Skip, Reflection, Sad, Short, iwaoi - Freeform, no beta read, oikawa reflects, takahiro is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: Takahiro asks Tooru if he’s happy. Tooru thinks of his response.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	are you happy?

“Are you happy?”

Takahiro’s question hangs heavy in the air for a few moments. Tooru looks down at the now lukewarm coffee in his hands and starts to think.

Happy? What did that mean? Well by definition it was feeling or showing pleasure or contentment. Tooru thought about those two terms for a little bit.

Was he experiencing pleasure at the moment? No. Did he feel content? Definitely not.

So that couldn’t be it. 

Happiness to Tooru came in the form of Iwaizumi Hajime. Happiness was seeing him as soon as he woke up at 7:00 am every morning, watching him make breakfast, trying so desperately not to burn the pancakes that Tooru loved so much. It was going on their morning runs together, shopping together, eating together, watching movies together.

Being together made him happy. If he was with Hajime, he was happy. 

Being in love with Hajime made him happy. And Hajime was happy too. They were perfect for each other, despite the bickering and name calling, they actually adored one another. 

Tooru recalls every stollen kiss between classes, the warm embraces after each game, the countless “i love you’s”. He remembers every single date they’ve been on, every fight they’ve had, every make up, he remembers every little detail. Because it was all important, even the small things like remembering to keep the hallway light on at night because Hajime knew Tooru hated the dark.

Hajime knew exactly how much sugar Tooru liked in his tea, what temperature the apartment should be, how long to wait before checking on him after he would come home holding in tears of frustration. Hajime knew absolutely everything about Tooru. 

And all of that made Tooru extremely happy. So he decided that happiness meant Hajime.

And well Hajime wasn’t here anymore.

Tooru finally looked up from his coffee, which had gone from lukewarm to just straight up cold, and looked at Takahiro. He shrugged.

“No.”


End file.
